<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we be the same blood/this cycle we are bound to by TheMidniteOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417407">we be the same blood/this cycle we are bound to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidniteOwl/pseuds/TheMidniteOwl'>TheMidniteOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Creation Myth, Gods, Gods and their Madness, Implied Violence, Multi, Partial Cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidniteOwl/pseuds/TheMidniteOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why Earth keeps happening. Why Primes are so drawn and repulsed by the planet and its inhabitants. There's a reason why "'Til all are one" is deeply entrenched in the Cybertronians and their mythos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaea &amp; Primus &amp; Unicron (Transformers), Gaea/Mortilus, Mortilus &amp; Primus &amp; Unicron (Transformers), Primus &amp; Unicron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we be the same blood/this cycle we are bound to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My attempt at semi-explaining the "Earth-is-Unicron" subplot that pops in some universes using the canon gods in an uncanon way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how it all starts: </p><p>She comes into Being, howling out from the Void, lightning in her ever-hungry maw.</p><p>She’s born, screaming and ravenous and bursting anew. Chaos in its purest form.</p><p>She dies, torn asunder, her mad laughter echoing, bits of herself floating down into the Abyss.</p><p>The cycle repeats over and over, again and again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Those little bits left behind eventually condense together and formed a new aspect, born in the Void. </p><p>Stillness. Calmness. Finality. </p><p>He wakes in the Void and it is empty. He is empty. He reaches out and (re)absorbs his sister’s essence, letting all that chaotic cycle rest, just for a bit.</p><p>It starts again, over and over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She is him and he is her, two parts of a whole.</p><p>She screams and laughs, stirring plasma and black-holes, igniting new stars and planets and breaking them to watch die so beautifully and leaving nothing but dust and possibilities.</p><p>He sighs, taking it all back to the place that birthed him and she uses it as material to rebuild. </p><p>It is enough.</p><p>(Eventually, it won’t be.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You encompass far too much, sister-mine.” He says gravely, catching up to his manic-counterpart. “You stretch yourself too thin.”</p><p>She laughs, still enraptured by dying stars and the creation of new suns, by the ice trailing asteroids and gaping holes pulling everything to nonexistence, the Chasm Within is muted enough for her to answer him. “I am what I am what I am.”</p><p>The Abyss takes her, leaving him again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She goes to him when the Song isn’t deeply entrenched to drive her to destroy, to create, to do both.</p><p>“Brother-mine,” she rasps, cosmos still dancing in her mind, forming and breaking, over and over and over. “I wish to split further. I wish to be able to stay still. To watch, even for a moment.”</p><p>“You are what you are.” He replies, the vast emptiness yawns and stretches, tendrils drawing away plasma and dust, drawing away his sister’s euphoria. “I am what I am.” </p><p>She hears his offering, and accepts it.</p><p>She reaches out and he stays still even when she tore out a part of himself and devoured it.</p><p>For they are both brother-sister and parts of a whole, echoing one another; together and separate. </p><p>Finality calming Chaos enough for this:</p><p>She plucks out the first one -blue and white and burning so splendidly, spinning so rapidly, pulling on the shadows and twisting them into strange shapes -a barest hint of her brother’s influence- and then drops it below them. </p><p>The part of that’s purely her brother rages terribly inside her, it is vicious and painful and it attempts to eat its way out of its turbulent prison. She plucks out that piece, too. It definitely had changed -black and bleeding as her brother’s current state, it now pulses angrily in violet flashes. She drops it below as well. </p><p>Her brother sighs, still bleeding, dripping his essence into the fabric of creation -his touch directly everywhere, lingering upon everything.</p><p>She smiles, her Hunger a distant thing. For now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She watches them, deeply curious, as does her brother. He comes back to see their progress, since they are her-him-them. </p><p>They do not come immediately, but they do form together. Their sparks, bright and so hungry, call out to the cold Void. In turn, metals condense and encase them. From sparks to stars to planets.</p><p>They transform together.</p><p>“I am Primus,” speaks the mech with nebulae dancing on his fingers and blue as the lightning that brought her to Being and fantastical shapes burning in those optics.</p><p>“I am Unicron,” booms the horned one, golden as the final throes of a supernova before fading. Immense wings flaring out, sharp and skeletal -a throw back when he tried to escape her, no doubt.</p><p>She aches at the sight of them; wanting to eat and be whole again, even if they would destroy each other. Unicron snarls, bristling at the questing tendrils coiling around them. Hunger a constant beat within her.</p><p>“I am your sister. The eldest.” She intones as the Abyss yawns deeply and tries to swallow her whole as she swallowed part of her brother. “You are opposites, and equals.”</p><p>It is difficult to resist the Song that made her, she had ignored it too long now and her curiosity is sated, and so she goes and leaves them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Primus and Unicron clash for they are brothers, twins, and opposites.</p><p>They clash because they remember doing so in their sister-mother-originator eons ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Because they are twins and <strong>hers</strong>:</p><p>Primus follows her footsteps, splitting away pieces of himself, little sparks, for aid. But he does for battle, not to (de)stabilize himself, and later to create.</p><p>Unicron follows her footsteps, grasping planets and stars to swallow whole and soothe away the Hunger within. But she does so it remake the cosmos over, he does it to end (escape) her influence.</p><p>Because they are twins and <strong>his</strong>:</p><p>Primus is fine with transforming back into a planet and staying in one place, age after age after age, allowing himself to be hollowed out for the sake of the little sparks he cherishes.</p><p>Unicron is fine with the far travels to edges of existence to sate his unending Hunger, with leaving nothing emptiness and dust for the Void to retake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The children of Primus will rename Finality to Mortilus, the end of all things. Death.</p><p>Those little sparks are made in the image of their father, and they will ironically cast Mortilus, their father’s father, as Primus’ own creation.</p><p>(Her laughter booms across Eternity and into the Void, bringing about new worlds and stars, breaking and remaking a few galaxies.) </p><p>They do not have a name for her. To the little sparks, those metal children, Primus and Unicron are the beginning and end of all things.</p><p>And that is true, for them.</p><p>(She was at the Beginning and will be there for the End.)</p><p>She has no want nor need for a name.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eventually Primus and his Thirteen defeat Unicron. Primus returns to his original form and sleeps, allowing his creations to flourish and head to the stars to claim in his name.</p><p>In the far future, they will eat each other in a parody of Primus and Unicron as they return to Mortilus.</p><p>She will laugh and laugh and laugh and her brother-twin will sigh and collect those little sparks. He welcomes them back to them; after all, he is their progenitor and those sparks are part of him and her.</p><p>(Primus and Unicron will sleep throughout it all. One sleeps so deeply, he may never wake up again. The other still too injured to even properly reattach himself, just shifting aimlessly across the endless cosmos.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Little one," she says and it encompasses <em>my son, my brother, myself, my dear</em> all into one, crooning over the desolate form of Unicron, purple optics once watched her balefully are now dark. She reaches to the half-torn, half-healed chest and can still feel that spark churning angrily within.</p><p>She smiles and forces him to transform and says, “Rest well, little brother.” </p><p>And then Chaos swallows Unicron whole and he sits safe within her in a distant corner of the universe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(In the far, far future, when countless stars lived and died, life will flourish upon them. She watches those little, short lives mimic the endless cycle they are all bound to, eating each other like Primus and Unicron, like she and her brother.</p><p>Amused, delighted, and wistful.</p><p>She laughs and laughs and laughs as Primus' creations find their way to this small organic planet of their making.</p><p>Unicron stirs.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>